A variety of proposals have heretofore been made for a zoom lens provided with an antivibration function. For example, in the zoom lenses comprising two or more lens groups as described in Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Hei 1-189621, Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Hei 1-191112, and Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Hei 1-191113, the antivibration function is accomplished by moving an arbitrary lens group perpendicular to the optical axis. As described in Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Hei 1-284823, the antivibration function is accomplished by moving perpendicular to the optical axis one of the lens groups in the fixed first lens group when varying power (i.e., when zooming). Also, as described in Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Hei 6-130330, the antivibration function is performed by moving the entire fourth lens group perpendicular to the optical axis.